Enterprise mobility management (EMM) entails managing mobile device technology provisioned by employers to their employees. Often, employers use EMM software installed mobile devices to manage the productivity of their employees, the security of provisioned devices, and/or the tracking of data with respect to compliance issues. For example, an employee's device may include tracking software that monitors data flows in and out of the device in order to prevent the loss or misuse of proprietary and confidential information that may be stored within the device.
However, as the processing capabilities and storage capacities of mobile devices increase, so do the risks involved in providing these increasingly powerful devices to users in unsecured environments. Many employees are using mobile devices to create, edit, store and otherwise access important, sensitive, or proprietary business information across many different applications (such as VPNs, email systems, sales programs, and so on) that have specific support and configuration requirements that may vary from one device to another. Because of the complexity of systems running on these devices and the variance between devices, current EMM systems may be unable to meet the tracking and security needs of these businesses.
For example, a sales representative may use several different applications running on his/her mobile device to generate proprietary and sensitive sales data for clients. If the sales representative were to misplace or lose the device, a competitor could gain access to some or all of the sensitive data.
Therefore, the need exists for a system that overcomes the above problems, as well as one that provides additional benefits. Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.